Harry the Hypnotist
by hypnostories
Summary: Harry comes across a special drink that has given him the power to easily hypnotize people at as will. What shenanigans will ensue, and will he use this power wisely, or not? Note: I have added a extra character called David into the story, you will get to know him.
1. Chapter 1

My OC is named David Weasley. He is the seventh born from Molly Weasley. He is one of the many brothers of Ronald Weasley. He was born one month after Ron, on April 1, 1980. He has red hair like the rest of the Weasley's, however, his is a darker shade of red when compared to the other Weasley's. He has freckles all over his face, even on his forehead. David has a skinny body build like Ron. Out of all of the brothers, David is closest to Ron. David is a smart boy and he is also athletic. He gets good grades like Hermione, but he isn't a bookworm and he doesn't study too much. School just comes easy to him. David is friendly and respectful to his friends and family. He will also protect his family, as well as his friends. This is David Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was in a bit of a nosedive. He had just received the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that he was accepted into their school. The boy was now with his new "companion" who was a large man named Hagird. Hagrid was responsible for taking him away from the Dursley's and telling him that he was a wizard. The two were now walking down Diagon Alley, looking for a wand, some clothes, and everything Harry needed for school. Harry also got a new pet, and owl. Hagrid went off the the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, leaving the young boy alone in the middle of the alley. Harry was rather hungry, so he went off to find some food near the venders. Right in front, was a small little stand with a shadowy man who was selling "beautiful beverages." Harry walked up to the man in desperate hope for something to fill his stomach.

"One drink, please." Harry asked.

Harry held out a coin for what seemed like a moment, and the man pushed a mug with a lid right into his chest. Before Harry could turn away the man gave him a warning.

"Mr. Potter, yes I know your name. Don't drink anything else like that drink, at least not from me. Also don't share that you bought anything from me, you've never seen this ?" explained the man.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

Soon after, Harry was walking down Privet Drive again. He walked through the door to find no one there. He gulped down alot of the drink quickly, but then he spit it out, finding it to taste rotten. He placed all of his stuff in his "room" and suddenly he heard the door open.

"BOY, ARE YOU HERE?!" Vernon yelled.

_"Please don't see me!" Harry thought to himself. _

To his astonishment, red spirals came out of his eyes, and headed towards the Dursley's. There eyes seemed to dialate and glaze over. Vernon kept tearing through the house looking for Harry. A confused Harry just went into his "room" and went to sleep hoping it was just the horrible drink. The nest morning he woke up early and left the house. He started tpwards Diagoin Alley and went to where the stand was before. The man was there, waiting.

"What was that drink, and what did it do to me?" Harry asked, "Also, what is your name?"

"Did its effects take place? Ha, you drunk the hypnos aquas, or the hypno water. Basically, now you have the powers of hypnosis." the man stated, "Sorry, but there are no ways to undo this. Have a good day. By the way, my name is Lucas."

Harry went to his neighborhood library and looked for some books on hypnosis. He learned a lot about what he did to the Dursley's and so many ideas were rushing through his head. He experimented his powers on the librarian, who let him take all of the books he wanted. He trotted home, to find a angry Vernon in his face.

"BOY, WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME!?" Vernon yelled.

Anger was boiling inside Harry. He wasn't the type of person to get angry, but after learning his parents were murdered, finding out that he was a wizard, and the years of abuse all added no to make him scout back, "Just shut up and listen to me!"

Instantly, Vernon's eyes glazed over and he went slack jawed. He intently stared at Harry, waiting for orders. Harry grinned, and knew that these powers would be a blessing to him. He had Vernon and Petunia turn into the most loving aunt and uncle a boy could have. He turned Dudley into his loving cousin, who would do anything for him. He was given Dudley's old bedroom and he ate at the table. The next day he had Vernon drive him to bookstores, so he could study up on hypnotism. He spent the rest of his time before he went to Hogwarts practicing and studying hypnosis, and experimenting on the Dursley's.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Harry came into Platform 9 3/4 he was amazed by everything there. There were many people there, children heading to school, and adults saying their goodbyes. He saw some older students not doing anything and he thought, _"can you take my bags?" _while focusing his powers into his eyes. The boys took his stuff as he headed onto the train. He found a vacant compartment and he had the two boys load his stuff in while he sat down. Harry sent the two boys off and he thought about what Hogwarts would be like. He also thought about all he had learned about his 'powers.' He had just "zapped" the two boys that he had carry his stuff. He had also learned how to plant post-hypnotic suggestions and triggers into subjects. He also learned to focus his powers into his hands. When he signaled the boys to stop with his hand he put them in a deeper trance. He could also hypnotize certain people without hypnotizing the others that were looking at him. For example if he wanted to just hypnotize one person out of the two looking at him he could say, 'Trance 1'. All the boy had to do was associate the word "trance" with a name and the number said after would be the number of people caught in the effect. Harry looked out of the window, but something caught his eye. He gazed at a family of redheads, a mother, five brothers, and one tiny sister. The eldest brother looked upright and proper. The two that were twins looked like practical jokers. A pair of brothers were obviously the same age, but they weren't twins. One of them looked eager and excited and the other was a contradiction. He was confident, but at the same time he was shy. The little girl was clinging to her mother. Suddenly, Harry felt a little depressed when looking upon what seemed like a perfect family. He felt like the little boy looking at the family through the glass during Christmas. However, he was snapped out of his stupor when the train whistle blew. Soon after they left the station, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened the door and was surprised to see the youngest brothers of the redheaded family standing before them.

"Do you mind," one of the eleven year old brothers asked mournfully, "Everywhere else is filled up."

"Sure." Harry replied. They both put their stuff down and sat across from Harry.

One of the boys with a olive green jacked glanced over at Harry, but then quickly looked out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hey Ron, David," one of the redheaded twins said, "look, we're going to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron, who cringed a little.

"Oh, hi there," one of the twins said to Harry. They did a double take, pointed at Harry's scar and asked, "What's that?"

"Blimey," said the other twin, "Are you..Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter." Harry replied.

They both jokingly bowed and said, "Nice to meet you!"

They interlocked arms and exited the cabin.

"Are they always like that?" Harry asked.

"Always." David replied.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Do you really have...the scar?" Ron questioned.

Harry pulled up his hair and both boys went wide eyed.

"Wow." exclaimed David.

"Are all of your family wizards?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah, I think so." replied David.

"I heard that you lived with muggles." Ron said, "What are they like?"

"Horrible, but recently my aunt, uncle and cousin experienced a life changer for the better." Harry said, "But I would still rather have four wizard brothers."

"Six, if you include this bloke sitting next to me." Ron said while tugging on David's hoodie.

"We've got a lot to live up to." David interrupted, "Bill and Charlie already left and Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of the quidditch team. Percy is a prefect and Fred and George are the top class clowns."

"At least your bright and athletic David. You'll probably do something new." Ron spat while seeming gloomy.

"Hey, your good at stuff too, like chess and your strategic as well!" David stated in a attempt to cheer his brother up.

"Well all I got are Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron replied.

"Rat?" Harry repeated, a little confused.

"His name is Scabbers, and he's useless. He hardly wakes up. Percy got an owl for being a prefect and we couldn't aff...I mean I got Scabbers instead." Ron explained.

Ron's ears went pink for a moment and he went to looking back out of the window. They both were obviously embarrassed to not be able to afford a owl as a pet. David pretended to look around in his bags for something to escape the awkward silence. After a minute of it Harry tried to reach out to the boys.

"Look, I am just a normal kid. I'm not going to go waving my wand around to defeat foes or anything. I just learned that I am a wizard, okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron acknowledged, while looking back and forth at Harry's scar and the window.

"What if some giant person came out of nowhere and told you that you were going to attend the greatest wizarding school in all of England?" Harry asked.

Ron and David's eyes snapped to Harry's and went wide.

"Exactly," Harry shrugged, "Until a week ago, I didn't even know magic existed. And would you please stop staring Ron."

"Sorry." Ron mumbled, while making a unsuccessful attempt at looking away from Harry's scar.

"That does it!" Harry snapped and leaned forward while looking straight into the redhead's eyes. "Trance 1."

Ron saw only red spirals coming from the center of the other boys eyes. Were there should have been green emerald irises there were red spirals moving ever so softly pulling him deep, pulling him down. David looked on completely petrified at what was happening to his brother.

"Wha...What did you do to him.?" David asked with fear.

"Oh, I hypnotized him. Now he will be my mindless servant forever. But don't worry your next. The best part is, you won't even know and you won't remember." Harry joked with a devilish grin, "Trance 1."

Before David could stand up he saw the red spirals coming from the Harry's eyes. The freckled boy tried his hardest to resist, his head gently bobbing up and down, trying to look away. But like Ron, his pupils dialated and his eyes glazed over. The last thing he saw was a zombified Ron and then he joined his brother in deep trance.

"Now then, let's get some answers." Harry said. "What are your names?"

"David Arthur Weasley"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley"

Harry knew that the real fun would begin soon after.


End file.
